User talk:Love1146395979
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Love1146395979 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:26, September 14, 2011 Some about me I have just played Zombie Farm for few days, but i very like it. I am very good at playing Zombie Farm, but I am just lv7. I have 16 zombies, every one have just 16 zombies, but I am very good at invading! I have just invaded Old McDonnell's Farm. It was very easy, I just use 16 Headless Zombie to win! And there are only 3 zombies been killed!!!Love1146395979 05:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Be Patient If you think I've already got over 800 edits is amazing, think how long I am a member for. Just user you time and keep editing. Without clicking preview, you can get to 500 edits easily. If you need help you can tell me I am very happy to help you if you need my help! I will do my best to help you if you need help! But some time I won't be on wikia so you need to wait. OK? My first slider Clip image002.gif|Zombies vs Ninjas|link=Zombies vs Ninjas|linktext=Sam Wang invading the Ninjas 照片(2).PNG|Special Zombies|link=Special Zombies|linktext=The list of Special Zombies 照片(3).PNG|Zomviking|link=Zomviking|linktext=Zomviking I like slider and interasting thing in this wikia so I want to improve it very much!! Some about me 2 Now I can really help you with Zombie Farm, because now I know many about Zombie Farm. And I have a friend told me very many infermation about Zombie Farm! So I can help you very much!!! I can help you with zombies and things like that!! Some about me 3 Now I have a nother invation Seasonal:Brain Freeze but is so deaficult for me so I can't really fight my other invation because every time it uses do or die!!!! So it was s deaficult for me!! Some about me 4 Now I know how to upload photos, but I didn't do very well in photos because is tricky to change the photo to a very good photo. But I will still try my best to make my photo beter. The photo that I upload first is Zomviking. Now I am not using gallery, I am using the good one, now i'm learning how to make the photo better!! Dear friend, those are some Tips... and also 1st. If you have problems getting to the main page, type in this adress: zombiefarm.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Farm_Wiki or click on the button on the topleft corner of a page. 2nd. It would be better if you change you aka into your friends id name (jimmyleek), it would be easier to get you as a friend. 3rd. Can you help me with Isle of Tune Wiki? I can help you to be an admin. For more information please visit:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests Please answer my Zombie Farm test. Send your answers to my talk page.Edit Please answer this test http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Farm_test and send your answers to MY talk page (United Wikis's) --United Wikis 01:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Not here! You must to insert "some about me" into your profile page, not in talk page!! --Никита Мститель 04:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC)